funni's corner
by nasso95
Summary: this is my story "funnis hörna" ranslated to english. it is my friend Innrecookie that have helpt me to translat the story. it is lika a truth/dare story. read too know XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (nasso95) and InnerCookie (she's translate) do not own Naruto, KH or Death note.**

**InnerCookie: I'm awesome, just letting you guys know.**

**Nasso95: …**

**~OoxoO~**

"Where the fuck are we!" Kisame ask. He and Itachi had just sat in Konoha and eating dangos, and now all of sudden they was in a little room that's dimly light. It was not much furniture, it was only two simple red coach's and one armchair.

"I don't know, but it look like we're not alone" Itachi answer Kisame. Both their heads turned to the other side of the room where two people just had showed up, in clouds of dust.

"Where are we Axel?" One of them asks.

"How the hell am I suppose too know Demyx, if this is one of your stupide fiction then I will let my flames eat you, got it memorized?" Said the other one who have flaming red hair. Now it starts to come more clouds from another corner and two new people show up.

"Is this your fault Kira?" A black haired dude with no socks asked.

"How would this be Kiras fault and for the last time L I am _not_ Kira, okay?" The other person yelled at the black haired.

"Sure, sure" The black haired said, who they assume to be L. Now all the four new people started to look around in the room and on each other.

"Oh My God! It's a giant fish! Can i pat it?" Demyx yell and run to Kisame with Axel in his heals, trying to stop him.

"Hey! I'm no fucking fish, I'm more like a shark" Kisame said angry and show him his sharp teeth. Demyx on the other hand couldn't move, Axel was now holding him back. Itachi stood behind Kisame, trying not to grin at the scene in front of him. Of course that was easy, he's an Uchiha.

"Very interesting, I have never seen anything similar" L said, who know had walk over to Kisame and study him. Light was not far away after him.

"Hey, I'm no fucking object that you can what and study you sick bastard. I'm a person and I hear everything you say!" Kisame roar at them.

"Hmpf, If you could be so nice and let Kisame be then I will tell you all why you're here." A voice said like seems to come from no ware. All six of them started to look around in the tiny room but didn't see anything.

"Who are you?" L asks.

"The question isn't who it is, but where it is" Demyx said and Axel just shake his head and sigh.

"Oh, I'll come" The voice said. A light appeared in the middle of the room and a girl came out from it. She had light brown hair that was going to her shoulders and have beautiful curls in it. The girl was wearing a black tank top and a matching black straggle skirt. She was smiling with all her face. "I guess you wonder why you're here."

"Actually, the thought haven't hit me yet" Demyx answer with a stupide smile. Axel just shakes his head again and the other gave him a weird look.

"Thanks it seems like you already have fun Demyx. But this actually needs an explanation. Well, you're here because I decide that and know all six of you will be in a little game. It's a little bit like truth or dare, I will ask you to do something or answer my question. You got to do whatever I say or answer my question. If you don't, then I will punish you. **(A/N: In late chapter I will use your question/dare, so just review truth/dare. Also, you can come up with punishments)**

"You didn't answer who you are" L said.

"Oh, I forgot that. Hey everyone my name is Funni, but please call me Funni-chan 'cuz it sound so cute. And it's me who is going to run this show or whatever you want to call it. So know when all are here… Wait one person is missing" This girl Funni said. Everyone looked around but no one saw anyone missing.

"Who, we're all here that was here before" A emotionless Itachi said. Funni just facepalm.

"I forgot to call him, he who is so important" Funni answer Itachi's question. She clap her hand and in a poff of smoke this important person come. The cloud was every wear and when it had dispel they saw a man. He had blond hair, pony tail and hair over his left eye. I'll give you a hint; he come from Naruto. Deidara caught easy after he accidently take a breath of the smoke.

"Where the hell am I!" Deidara yell and look around.

"Oh, hi Kisame, Itachi, wasup? Why are we here?" Deidara asked Itachi and Kisame.

"Please don't ask, you'll get a stupide explanation and I don't want to listen to it again." Itachi said on his regular temper. Funni just smile silly and run too Deidara and glomp him.

"What's this for crazy girls, un?" Deidara said and looked around.

"She's the reason why we're here" Kisame answer and then counting "and she seems to like you"

"And know, the person that embrace me, let me go" Deidara said and at the same time trying to get Funni of him. After a while she let him go, reluctantly.

"Deidei my name is Funni and it's me who have taken you here to my world, to play a game." Funni said, smiling madly.

"A game, un? Is it a game? Well I'll go know" The blonde said. It was first then he notice that the room didn't have any doors.

"Why the hell isn't it any door?" Deidara yelled. He then looked evilly at Funni.

"So you won't go away or so you can't escape, choose an alternative." She answer simple. Deidara let out an irritated sigh and then got to the one of the coaches and sat down. Soon after come Itachi and Kisame.

"I think it seems fun" Demyx said. Funni gave Demyx a hug.

"At least it's one that appreciates this" Funni said and gave Deidara a glare. He just sighs and looked away. Funni placed herself at the armchair and ask everyone "Now, shall we start?"

"sure" everyone mumble except Demyx who yelled "Yes!" and Itachi who said "Hn."

"Okay, then my first question is to L. L why do you always think it's Light that's Kira?" Funni asked L. **(A/N: I didn't know what I would began with) **

"First, all evidence pokes at him, because all evidence pokes away from him. Second, he has an evil or, psychopathic aura around him.

"If all evidence says that it isn't Light, why do you think it is him?" Axel asked L.

"I also want to know that" Light said.

"Because he's smart he will make it look like it isn't him." Light answer casual, like it was the most obviously thing in the world. Ever ones faces was like a ? but L didn't care, he just shrugged. Funni recover soon.

"Okay, let us take another question. Deidara have you ever done anything naughty with your handsmounts? C'mon everyone wants to know" Funni said evilly. Everyone look at Deidara, who just got redder and redder after every second, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh Come on Deidei-chan everyone wants to know!" Funni gave him puppyeyes-no-jutsu, but he still didn't speak.

"Okay, it's already time for the days first punishment. Hm… what will I make you do?" Funni thought out loud. Everyone was quiet and wait. Dymex was sitting and tossing forward and back while Axel trying to stop him. Kisame and Itach just sat and glared evilly at Deidara, who still had a madly blush. Light sat with his arms in cross and with eyes closed and at the same time not trying to look concerned about L looking at him all the time.

"Oh! I got the perfect punishment!" Funni yelled and everyone's heads snap up. "Deidara you got to make out with Itachi in at least five minutes, the sexier it is, and the more I will forgive you." She smirk an evil smirk. Everyone was shocked. Well that was a understatement.

"Why me? I haven't done anything" Itachi said, upset.

"Because if I told Deidei-chan to make out with me I would get angry fangirls after me and you are better after me."

"No. Never, no way in hell I'll make out with him" Deidara said acid.

"Dei, you don't have any choice." Funni smile "So don't make me use violence, because if I do both of you will end up bad."

"Okay, okay" Deidara muter and the turned around to Itachi to kiss him. But he was too late, Itachi's lips pressed against Deidara's before he could react. Both let go of each other.

"If we'll do this, then I will be on the top." Itachi said serious and then they started to make out again.

"Omg this is just too sexy!" Funni yell by her Inner fangirl.

"Aww, so cute they are" Demyx said and earned a hit by Axel in his blackhead.

"Should we take another question while they making out? Funni ask, and had with very much afford succeed to take away her eyes of Itachi and Deidara making out.

"Sure" said everyone who wasn't busy tongue wrestling.

"Okay, then Kisame this question is yours. Are you jealous on Deidara for making out with Itachi?" Funni ask Kisame. Kisame didn't answer.

"Oh come on Kisame. You don't want to be punished, right?" Funni and Demyx just laughs at Kisame's deep blush. The other had really hard time not to laugh. Kisame just shake his head.

"So you are jealous?" She asked again

"Yes" Kisame said really low, you could almost not hear it.

"What? What ya' said?" Funni said and cupped her hand over her ear.

"Yes!" Kisame yelles and got purple. **(A/N: His version of tomato red)**

"Hehe you don't need to get angry. So who shall we ask next. Oh Demyx~" Funni stared.

"Yes! It's my turn" Demyx said happily.

"Yes it's Demdem. So Dem how is it to not have any heart?" Funni end.

"Oh, we have hearts, but seriously it is like having sensory but no feelings. It's kind of like a robot, but you're tickling.

"So you're tickling? Is that for you too Axel?" Funni asked with a grin.

"No" Axel replay.

"You lie, you are tickling!" Demyx yelled and start tickling Axel so he laughed really hard so he almost died.

"So, I'll take that for a day, I look forward to see all the reviews and questions/dares to the participants." Funni said hopefully.

"Is it finally over?" Deidara said, also hopefully.

"Hey are you done with your make out?" Kisame asked acid. Everyone looked at them and couldn't resist to laugh. It was just a too funny scene in front of them. Their hair was tousled and had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yes we are." Itachi said and sat down.

"Okay there it's end, I look forward to the comments, Mata ne" Funni said and everything got black.

**~OoxoO**

**Hey! ****InnerCookie ****here, I was the one who translate her story to English xD**

**Check my profile for SakuraXAllen & SakuraXKanda (Naruto D.G-m crossover, the one with Allen -and a bit of Kanda- name is 'Sakura going to the -man, and the one with Kanda 'Tomorrow')**

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON YOUR FAT PIGS AND THEN CHECK MY PAGE! :D**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any character except Funni. Forgot to write that in the last chapter. Well, let's start~**

**InnerCookie: If you're from Sweden, read the original story, I'm just translating for Funni. Btw, you know, both of our names is Fanny xD**

**Nasso: and it awesome **

**~OoxoO~**

"Hey and welcome back to Funnis corner! We are really happy that you still are here and listen to our weird questions and having a funny time. Right guys?" Funni said with a big bright smile.

"Sure, lets say so" L said acid and sent a glare to Funni.

"Oh, C'mon L, are you still angry that I took your candy? I have apologies." Funni said and looked desperate.

"That doesn't mean that I will get my candy back" L said, still acid. **(InnerCookie: everytime I write acid it makes me think of ACDC xD ...Did you know that ACDC also means bisexual? XD) **The other just sigh at his childish behavior.

"L you have been like this since she stole your candy, can't you just let it go?" Light said who now was acid on L for just whining about his candy all the time. "I mean that's the only thing you talk about, can't you get a life?"

"Oh Light that is too exaggerate." Funni started. "I know he's annoying, but he got a life even if it's just about catching Kira and candy"

"You just have to remain him about Kira, didn't you?" Light said and glared at Funni.

"What? Are you scared or something?" Funni said with an evil smile. He looked a little bit concerned but he fast got back to his original pokerfaced.

"Why should I? But can you just give him some candy so we can start with the questions?" Light said avoided the question, which mean that Funni had touch a sore toe, which she found very amusing.

"Sure, sure, here you go L" Funni said and gave L a colorful lollipop. "Be nicer, okay?"

"Yeah" L said happily and took the lollipop out of Funnis hand, and placed it in his mouth with a smile.

"So, know, everyone's ready to begin?" Funni asked also happily.

"Yes, please get this over." Kisame said and sound easy desperate.

"Hn" Itachi answer the same as last time, and so did everyone else.

"What stupid question have you come up with this time?" Deidara said sarcastic. Funni gave him a glare that clearly said 'stfu' or 'i'll kill you'

"Oh, Dei, do you have to always be so acid?" Funni sigh. "But whatever. This time it isn't me who has done the question we already have two questions they want me to ask. Funny, ne?" Funni said with a smirk on her lips.

"Oh already?" Demyx said happily and had a big smile on his lips.

"Yes, that was actually fast." Axel said surprised.

"It's so funny that we already have some comments. Now let's starts." Funni said, super happy.

"The first question is from _InnerCookie_.

Haha I have a question but I think you will hate me XD, Anyhow, I love Sakura and I love Axel soo… I want AxelSaku x'3

She says" Funni read.

"So she wants axelsaku, and of course can we fix it. Right guys?" Funni said and blinked. The other just looked at her.

"Wait a minute. I understand that I am Axel but who is this Sakura and what the hell is axelsaku?" Axel asked who know had a serious face that you wouldn't want fight with, like he would burn you up if you didn't answer quickly.

"Eh, well you are Axel, we all know that. Sakura is a girl from another… world, I would think is the right word for it, and axelsaku means that she either wants you two too get together or kiss. But if you got together it would be harder to get you paired up with other random persons, so I think a kiss is enough." Funni said with a nervous smile.

"So I will kiss a girl I never have met just because someone wants me to?" Axel said with a voice that clearly said don't fuck with me.

"Yeah. So why not get her." Funni said and smile. Once again she claps her hand and in one of the corner smoke formed and a pink haired girl come coughing out of it. She looked confused and tense like she waited for an attack. All eyes were on her while she stared to look around in the room. The first thing that caught the girl eye was Itachi and Kisame. She jumped a little bit back and stood in attack position.

"You!" the new girl said with threating voice. "You're from Akatsuki!" She seems extremely shocked by that fact. She was prepared to attack any minute and you could see how chakra were around here hand, who was linked to fists.

"Funni do something or it will be messy" Kisame said and laid his big hand on his giant sword Samehada. Funni nod and smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura take it easy, there not here for fight-" Funni started but hadn't have time to end her senses before Sakura had attack Kisame. Sakura took a katana and blocked Kisames attack with Samehada. Her katana did break almost two seconds after their blades had met. She aimed a chakra punch with her right hand on his stomach, which he also blocked with Samehada. Once again Funni started to interrupt their fight.

"W-wait guys," And once again she got interrupted by someone, this time Kisame who chuckled.

"My Samehada isn't like any other sword, it tear." after he said that he pushed his sword down on Sakura.

"S-shit" You could hear Sakura mumble before she jumped back, doing a backflip in the middle air. She didn't have much chakra left, his Samehada had almost drain her.

"Samahada you like her chakra?" Kisame ask his sword. He lifted his sword and was going to attack.

"Wait!" Funni screamed. Everyone's head turned around to hers, except Kisame and Sakura who was still glaring at each other. Well Kisame was grinning.

"Okay, stop fighting, 'kay?" Funni glared at Sakura and Kisame.

"'k" was Kisames short replay before he laid his giant sword Samehada on the floor next to him. Sakura had still not answer Funni.

"Sakura take it easy, they're really not here for fighting, it's just me who have made all those people," Funni poke at all the other people from Kingdome Heart and Death Note, "come here to play a game. So just stop fighting, 'kay?" She smiled her brightest smile at Sakura. Sakura still looked suspicious but agreed to stop fighting. She answered Funni in the end.

"And who exactly are you, If I may ask?"

"My name is Funni, nice to meet you" Funni replayed politic.

"So why am I here?"

"Well, to play the game of course! Lucky you, huh?" Funni was still on her high-suger-rush happydumb mode **(Translator: she didn't say that in Swedish but I think she is like that in the story) (A/N and in real life too) **and was smiling brightly. Sakura looked surprise.

"So you are crazy enough to put yourself in a whole room with three evil Akatsuki's? I don't see that that's good for your health." Sakura start to relax a little, this Funni girl seems to know what was happening.

"Oh, I would rather say it's more than three but enough with that. Axel are you gonna start sometime or will I need to push you?" Funni said playful and looked at Axel.

"Do I have to?" Axel said and looked appealingly.

"Yupp, of course, otherwise you will get punished that's worse than Deidaras punishment. So just do it." Funni said, still happy.

"Hn." Deidara said and used the Uchihas famous comment. Funni laughed at him and then gave him a little poke on the chin.

"Come on Axel, don't do it worse than this." Demyx said and smiled as brightly as Funni. Axel gave a loud sight and then moved up to the girl with pink hair. He slowly walked up to her. She looked around alarmed and gave glare at Funnis way. Funni on the other hand gave her tum up. By her action Sakura got a little bit confused and was just about to ask what she mean by her gesture but something was on her lips. Some other persons lips. Axels lips. When this fact had come into Sakura stiffened and her eyes was big. Funni smiled and gave out a loud giggle. After Funni started to laugh, more people start to laugh and I the end everyone was laughing at Sakuras face expression. When Axel ended the kiss and pull away, you could see that she didn't thought it was funny. No, she knocked him to the floor with one chakra punch. Demyx was about to run to his side and help him but Funni stop him.

"I think it's time for Sakura to go back again, i don't want to clean up the upcoming mess. So, Sayornara Sakura." After Funni said that she clapped her hands and Sakura was gone in a poff of smoke, and Demyx run over to Axel side. When the red head looked up you could see a nice blue purple black eye was slowly forming at his right eye.

"Bitch! Where is she?" He hissed and looked around for the pink haired girl. Only to not find her. He looked at Funni who smiled guilty. "I didn't want to start fight, so…" she didn't end her sense. The other smirked at him except for Uchiha Itachi, who didn't show any emotional and said "Hn."

"That was gold worth, un." The blond haired dude said. The other looked at him, it was the first positive thing he had said since he came.

"See Dei, it's so annoying here." The Host said with her super happy smile on her lips. Surprising enough, he smiled back.

"Time for the next comment, don't you think?" Funni said once again and took up a paper from her pocket. She observed it and then read out aloud "This is from _Tontonfirefly._

…Wonderful… really ^^'

I have a thing they have to do O_O demdem have to propose to Axel ^_^

hehehehehehehahahahahehe...so yeah..." Funni ended, then she chuckled. "Everyone wants Axel." Demyx was shocked and Axel was completely destroyed.

"Funni? Can I get more candy?" asked L, who had eat up his lollipop.

"Not right now L,I have to see how this will end, but you'll get more candy 'kay?" Funni's eyes didn't even land on L, they were glued at Axel and Demyx, who was sitting in the coach.

L nod and then crack a little smile on the thought of candy.

"So… Demyx, you have something to say?" Funni pulled out at the word _so_. Dem looked down and then mumble something.

"What? What did you say?" Dei asked with an evil smirk on his lips.

"A…Axel, wo-would you marry me?"

"see, it wasn't so dangerous?" Everyone was quiet after Funni's comment. "Axel… you know you have to answer." They looked at him but you couldn't see what he was thinking. After a while he finally answered "…It didn't stand that I _had_ to answer." Everyone sighted.

"Well, since I'm the host I decide that you have to answer. Or else, you'll get punish." She ended with an evil smile and laugh.

Axel roll his eyes "No Demyx, I'll not marry you, the answer is no." You could see how water was gathering in the outcast of Demyx eyes.

"Oh how could you Axel, you made lil' demdem cry. Meanie." Funni said and hug the now crying Demyx.

"What should I have done? Said yes? For the first, I would never say yes , and for the second I don't have any heart."

"And for the third force you to say yes." Funni said acid at Axel, who responded just as acid "But you beg me to answer, you can't make me marry him."

"Oh, yes I can." Funni said and walked closer to Alex.

"yeahyeah, Demyx do you want to marry me?" Axel said unsecured. Funni smiled and Demyx started to cry again.

"See, that wasn't so hard?" Funni said.

"Yes, but no one should need to say Yes without want to." Light comment. Funni glared at him and then smiled evilly. "I think I have to be with L, you probably is Kira." Light didn't response, he just ignore her. Why, you wonder? Since this Funni girl seems to know everything about everyone.

"Well that's it. Hope you like it and continue to read~ Bye!" Funni said and then everything got black.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**F: So, chapter 2, done!**

**DEI: Hope it won't take as long for the next chapter, un.**

**A: When did you start thinking it was funny?**

**DEI: When you kissed that girl and she KO you. XD **(A/N: SHANNRO!)

**DEM: Be nice to Alex.**

**F: You know, if no one says anything you'll have to marry each other next chapter. **

**A/DEM: -/-**

**F: Thought so.**

**L: Comment, I get more candy then. **

**K: And he'll shut up.**

**I: hn,**

**F: I want to give a big thx to those who have helped me; first my lil' sis who helped me choose which one who should be in, then my friend Seru-chan b'cuz she gave me so many idea's and that's how it ended with ItaDei in chapter 1. Love you Seru-chan 3. Then I want to thx you who have comment, Tontonfirefly and InnerCookie. I hope you liked it.**

**And if you didn't see you comment and you had comment on chapter one it's because I write this on Swedish firs so your comment will be i chapter tree instead. **


End file.
